Grog Strongjaw
| Appearances = | Last = | Count = | AppID = Grog | Pre-StreamApp = true | SpecialsApp = true | C1App = true | C2App = true | C3App = true | C4App = true | C5App = true | Name = Grog Strongjaw | AKA = Professor Grog Phillip the Newcomer (Crucible pseudonym) Grog the Victorious (Crucible champion title) The Bearded King (by Shale) Grog "Peanutbutter" Strongjaw, of the House of Peanutbutter | CreatureType = Humanoid | Race = Goliath | Class = Barbarian (Path of the Berserker) | Alignment = Chaotic Neutral | Languages = Common Dwarvish (Belt of Dwarvenkind) Giant | Status = Alive (resurrected) | DeathEp = | DeathReason = | Place = Westruun | Family = Stonejaw Strongjaw (father; deceased) Kevdak (uncle and ex-leader of former herd; deceased) Zanror (cousin; former herdmate; leader of former herd) | Connections = Pike (close friend) Kern the Hammer (honored rival) Lady Kima (infatuated with her) Herd of Storms (former herd) Horus (former herdmate; killed by Grog) Kohl (former herdmate) | Stats = true | StatsRef = | Level = 15 | Abilities = true | HP = 192 | AC = 19 | DC = | Str = 24 | Dex = 15 | Con = 20 | Int = 6 | Wis = 10 | Cha = 13 | Fanart = }} Grog Strongjaw is a goliath barbarian and a member of Vox Machina. He is played by Travis Willingham. Intro "Right, listen up. If you have ale, then you have a friend in Grog Strongjaw. A goliath of towering height and size, this barbarian has an appetite for the two great loves in his life: combat, women, and ale. Wait... Easily the brains of the group, Grog is often consulted for his vast knowledge of shapes, colors, and shiny things. Also ale. In his early years, armed with his two-handed great axe, Grog often enjoyed proving his might amongst the ranks of his family's wandering herd. But after coming upon an unsuspecting elderly gnome in the woods, he objected to the killing of such an innocent life. A creature of impulse, Grog felt only pity for this terrified little thing. His disobedience cost him dearly. Beaten bloody and banished by the herd leader, his uncle Kevdak, Grog was abandoned and left to die. Exiled from his herd, it was then that the relative of the very gnome he fought to save, saved him. It was the kindness of a gnome cleric named Pike that healed Grog, bringing him back from death's edge. And they have remained close friends ever since. Most nights, Grog can be found challenging entire taverns to wrestling matches! Or accompanying Scanlan to the nearest house where you pay for, er, lady favors. Also ale." Character Information Grog is a refugee barbarian, having been banished by his people. He is physically the strongest member of Vox Machina and often attempts to take the majority of damage due to his high armor class and constitution. He weighs 645 pounds and stands at 8 feet, 7 inches tall. Jokes have been made occasionally about Grog being smarter than most barbarians when the group plays, and Travis does mathematical calculations faster than the other players. Travis sometimes jokingly calls his character "Professor Grog". Grog's low intelligence score has proven problematic for the group in the past. On two separate occasions he has been completely incapacitated by creatures that made psychic or intelligence attacks, once when an intellect devourer's attack put Grog into a catatonic state, and the other time when a duergar, Queen Ulara, dominated his mind and kidnapped him (Travis was absent from that game). Grog has shown himself to be rather impulsive, as seen often when he charges ahead of the group into an unknown area of a dungeon or map. He was also the only chaotic-neutral group member at the start of the campaign, so he is often more aggressive and not as merciful as some of the other players. He does not like being bested in single combat, as seen in . , by Kit Buss.Fan art of Grog and Pike, by Kit Buss (official artist of Critical Role) on her website.]] Grog and Pike are very close friends due to Grog protecting Pike's great-great grandfather Wilhand Trickfoot, and Pike's having saved his life after his uncle Kevdak banished him from his tribe and ordered the other tribe members to beat him near to death. The two often joke when working together, and Pike will often defend Grog from jokes made by other team members. Since Pike's death, she has become more violent and bloodthirsty, sometimes even impressing Grog. Grog calls Keyleth's sabretooth tiger form "Minxie", after the two of them (Keyleth in her cat form) attempted to intimidate somebody and Keyleth pretended to be Grog's pet. Grog became infatuated with Lady Kima after the party freed her from a torture rack in Emberhold and she subsequently borrowed Pike's mace to bash the duergar who tortured her into "hamburger meat." As of , Grog officially puts Kashaw to shame when it comes to genital size. Before the Stream At some point, Grog inadvertently almost killed Trinket when he hit the bear's backside with the flat side of his axe, causing Trinket to charge through a heavily trapped area of a dungeon. Vex was not amused. Grog was the one who decided to keep one of the penises of the trolls, that his teammates shot off, as a souvenir. It was later used as a distraction in an encounter. Grog has previously been mentally dominated by another opponent, which caused him to turn against his group and almost kill a few of the party's members. During a mission, Grog was fighting an umber hulk just like in . He ended up getting confused, and, in an attempt to bull rush the creature, he fell 170 feet to the cavern floor. He was knocked unconscious and almost killed by the impact. Grog entered a portal alone to retrieve an item. A nymph, named Nahla, was on the other side protecting it. Instead of attacking him, she liked what she saw. After a while, Grog returned looking quite satisfied with himself while holding the item the group needed. Grog and Scanlan managed to intimidate a group of hostile mages in a fighting pit when Scanlan summoned a pony, that Grog abruptly decapitated and smeared its gore on his body while screaming. Grog was responsible for a blue dragon, Brimscythe, turning against Vox Machina when he found a treasure room and went into a "rage loot"; when the dragon emerged, Grog paused to acknowledge it before he continued looting the room. Grog's choice almost cost some members of Vox Machina their lives, but it also significantly increased their party funds. Grog convinced the group that in order to find good security for their new keep, which they named Greyskull Keep, the potential guards would have to fight each other to the death. On the road from Emon to Kraghammer, Grog successfully prevented a fight between a roving band of goliath barbarians, led by his uncle Kevdak's son, Zanror, and Vox Machina after he recognized his cousin. The truce was only temporary, though, and Grog left with the understanding that their next meeting would almost surely be their last—though this later turned out not to be the case. Quests Grog's quest is not exactly known. However, it has been stated by Travis that he wants revenge on his uncle Kevdak for nearly killing him, which he manages to fulfill in . One of Grog's short term goals was to beat the half-orc Kern, also known as "The Hammer", who beat him in the Crucible—a quest he has since fulfilled. Divine Items * Holy Oil Magic Items * Bag of Holding * Belt of Dwarvenkind * Blood Axe * Bracers of Defense * Chain of Returning (made by Tiberius) * Craven Edge (banished to the Dread Emperor's realm by Vox Machina in ) * Dragon-Tooth Necklace (doubles hit points restored by hit dice; given to Grog by Shale ) * Dust of Tracelessness * Firebrand WarhammerThe Firebrand Warhammer was acquired from the duergar general in at 0:36:10. * Gauntlets of Ogre Power (Now belong to Pike) * Titanstone Knuckles Abilities Grog has a few abilities that allow him to inflict more damage in combat and demoralize the enemy. The primal path of his rage is that of the berserker—his rage is a means to an end, in which his thrill is derived from the chaotic nature of battle. Goliath Traits * Mountain Born * Natural Athlete * Powerful Build * Stone's Endurance Barbarian Features * Brutal Critical * Danger Sense * Frenzy (Path of the Berserker) * Intimidating Presence (Path of the Berserker) * Mindless Rage (Path of the Berserker) * Persistent Rage * Rage * Reckless Attack * Relentless Rage * Retaliation (Path of the Berserker) Feats * Great Weapon Master (taken at level 12) * Tough References Fan Art: Category:Vox Machina Category:Slayer's Take Category:Herd of Storms